


Don't Miss Your Mark

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe - Actors, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Finstock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'break-up'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don't Miss Your Mark

Stiles’ eyes are wide and wet, his breaths shuddering as he spits out, “If that is the way that you feel, then I don’t even know why we’re _together_.”

Derek can feel his heart squeezing, but he steels his voice as he states, “I guess I was just fooling myself into thinking I could finally have something _good_ in my life. How _stupid_ of me.”

Stiles scoffs, going to deflection and sarcasm as he usually does when he’s hurt and doesn’t want to show it. “Oh, of _**course**_. Your life is so _fucking_ hard, so no one _else_ can _possibly_ understand what it’s like to hurt like you do!”

Exhaling harshly, Derek yanks his coat up from where it was slung on the chair behind him. “I don’t have to stay here and listen to this. I’m done, **_we’re_** done.”

So saying, he exits the room by the window, Stiles’ furious yells following him out.

“Go ahead! Go ahead and run away! It’s all you’re good at and all you’re good _**for**_!”

Drained emotionally and physically, Stiles throws himself onto the bed and releases the sobs that he was holding back the entire time that Derek was there, not even bothering to keep them quiet.

“...and **CUT**!”

As soon as the director’s voice cuts through the room, there is a warm body pressed against his side, and a familiar voice saying, “I really hate this episode.”

Coming down from the intensity of the scene, Stiles turns and presses his face against Derek’s chest, letting out a watery laugh. “It figures that we finally get our heads out of our asses and Finstock decides that our characters need to end their relationship in the _worst_ way possible.”


End file.
